Men At Work
by Princess Turk
Summary: On-going collection of Reno/Cloud quickie oneshots. Uniform/job kinks all around. Hard Yaoi. Chapter one, Reno as a firefighter; Chapter 2: bonus chapter of firehouse fun. Chapter 3: Nurse Cloud! Taking your requests for future chapters! In progress.
1. Code 3

_This will be a collection of Reno/Cloud quickie oneshots - NOT an ongoing full story. The purpose? To put Reno and Cloud in jobs where they must wear uniforms. I'll be keeping them both in character, but their jobs will of course be AU. This first chapter will be Reno as a fireman, with a bonus second chapter featuring Zack to be posted at a later date. ;) After the bonus chapter, the next chapters I have planned are as follows: Doctor/Nurse, Postman, Plumber, Repairman. Each chapter will be rife with innuendo, smut, and fun._

_Do you have a special uniform request? Let me know in a review, and I will write it! I love requests!_

_I do not own the characters nor do I plan to make money from this fic; it's purely for fun._

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to my friend NK for her help with some of these codes, who works as an EMT and has been trained for pretty much everything. A few of the codes were also found during my own research, but they are "old school" codes and are rarely used anymore.**

**Key:**

**10-98/ Finished with last assignment.  
Code 7/ Out to lunch.  
10-4/ Message received.  
Code 3/ Emergency.  
Alpha-32/ Man down.**

**(By the way - "engine 801" is a nod to the yaoi term of '801'.)  
**

* * *

Cloud sighed and swished the cold coffee around in his cup. He set it down and pushed it away from him, frowning at the waste. He had sat for thirty minutes just staring into the cup and watching the steam roll up from it, but he never took more than one drink. He missed Reno. Gods, he missed that man like crazy. It was going to be another long and boring day, unless…

_Oh, hell yes_.

He grinned and jumped up. Clicking the dial on the CB radio, he fiddled with the tuning knob and cursed when his hopes were almost dashed. Then he heard Reno's voice through the airwaves.

"This is Engine 801 to HQ, do you copy?"

"HQ to 801, what's your status?"

"I'm 10-98 and Code 7."

"10-4, 801. Enjoy your lunch."

Cloud let out a squeal of delight and immediately pressed down on the button to speak.

"Strife Residence to 801," he said, stifling a snicker. His gut churned with heat. He loved Reno's new job as a fireman.

"Mmm… 801 to Strife. What's your status?"

"Code 3, sir. I've got an Alpha-32 as well," Cloud said. He bit his lip. _Man down_. Oh yeah, soon enough he would be.

"10-4. I'm on my way!"

The transmission cut off and Cloud shut off the radio. He hurried to the front door to wait for the sound of approaching sirens. A long and agonizing minute later, his heart began to pound with excitement as he heard them. He threw open the door and watched as Reno's fire truck swung precariously around the corner, lights flashing and all. Thank Gaia that they lived down a private road, or the neighbors would be spreading gossip like wildfire.

Reno threw the truck into park so quickly that the gears grinded. He switched off the lights and the engine, then climbed out of the door. Cloud ran up and jumped onto him, wrapping his legs tightly around Reno's waist.

"Did ya miss me?" Reno asked between quick, eager kisses.

"You bet I did," Cloud said. He tugged on Reno's hat and pulled it off, pony-tailed hair as red as the fire engine itself falling from its place beneath it. Reno snatched the hat back and tugged it back on.

"Uh uh, no way. I'm leaving it on this time," he said, grinning into another kiss. Cloud whined and stuck out his bottom lip slightly. Reno ignored him and swept down to suck the lip into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Cloud moaned against him and grabbed hold of the metal bar on the side of the truck, preparing to lift himself up.

"We got fifteen minutes," Reno said, letting his lip go and helping Cloud up and into the truck. He smacked the blond on the ass and grinned. He could already hear the protesting.

"But Reeeeno!" Cloud whined. "That's not enough time!"

"You'd better get off quick, then. Fifteen minutes is all. Captain Fair'll have a conniption if I'm not back on call by then," Reno said. He shrugged off his bunker coat and hung it on the handle of the door. He grabbed Cloud by the hips and pulled him down onto his lap backward. His tongue lashed out and snaked up behind Cloud's ear, licking the lobe. Cloud squirmed and giggled slightly, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red.

Reno's hands sought pale white flesh beneath Cloud's shirt as the blond began to grind himself against the redheaded fireman.

"Oh fuck yeah, yo. Keep doin' that, yo," Reno purred. "Time to give it to daddy. You know I ain't got much time, Cloud… and lemme tell you somethin'…"

"What's that?" Cloud purred back. A bead of sweat dripped down his temple.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless, and when you cum, I want you to blow that motherfuckin' horn, yo," Reno purred. He bit into the side of Cloud's neck and shifted Cloud up to yank down his pants. Almost ripping them down the side, he yanked them down to his knees and steadied his hand on the small of his back.

"Fuck these fuckin' pants," Reno complained, fiddling quickly with his bunker pants. He finally shifted around enough to be able to pull his stiff cock out. Spitting in his palm, he slicked himself up quickly, hissing as he did so. He was so fucking hot, so fucking ready. "Sorry, this might hurt a little,' he murmured to Cloud.

Cloud turned his head slightly and grinned slyly. "Yeah, but I'm kind of used to this, you know," he said.

"Yeah, you like it fast and rough, don't you?" Reno said. He didn't give Cloud a chance to answer. Holding his cock steady with one hand, the other hand moved to Cloud's hip. Grabbing hold of hot flesh, he pulled Cloud's body down on top of him, impaling him hard and fast. Cloud cried out, then relaxed as Reno began to quickly thrust upward inside of him.

Reno moaned long and deep, the sound seeming to come from the depths of his stomach. "Fuck, Cloud. You're so fucking hot. Fuckin' _tight_, yo," he hissed. Cloud moaned back, almost unable to breathe. Reno's hands now roamed to his thighs, blunt fingernails scraping the insides as Cloud trembled beneath his touch. "Remember what I said about that horn, you fuckin' slut," Reno reminded him with a feral grin. He nipped at Cloud's neck again and moaned into his skin.

Cloud gasped aloud when Reno's hand finally wrapped around his cock. Oh gods, he fucking _loved_ it when Reno gripped him this way: slow, gentle strokes that made him want to cum immediately. He held on, though. Oh gods, he was holding on as best as he could. He bit his lip and continued to let Reno thrust deeply inside of him. He was too far gone to move himself now. Reno was always so good. So fucking good. He knew just how to fuck Cloud, and he always did it oh so well.

Reno stopped suddenly and held Cloud slightly away from his lap. "Yo, you wanna do something for me?" he asked, although it sounded more like a command than a request. Cloud nodded and Reno gave a grunt of approval. He yanked on the suspenders that were still attached to his bunker pants. Unbuckling them, he slid them off of his shoulders and held each end tightly in his fists. He snapped them and grinned at Cloud.

"Gimme your wrists."

Cloud grinned devilishly back at Reno and sucked in deep breaths through his clenched teeth while Reno tied quick, tight knots around his wrists using the suspender straps. He yanked hard, making sure the knots were secure, then tied the loose ends to the dangling horn cord. Reno settled back into the drivers seat and grabbed onto Cloud's hips, hesitating for one mind-blowing second to speak.

"Ya know ya can't move, right?" He licked Cloud's spine a little and felt the blond tense up. "Well, you can move that sweet, tight ass all you want to, but just remember that I don't want ya blowin' that horn until you come," he mumbled into Cloud's back. He raised his eyes and looked up at the sight that beheld him. Cloud looked absolutely submissive and delicious to him, his arms suspended above him. Without warning, Reno pulled Cloud's hips roughly down on top of him, sinking himself deep inside of the bound man. Cloud let out a whimper and Reno snickered at his lover's situation.

"C'mon, Cloud. Loosen up, yo!"

Cloud laughed breathlessly. "Can't. I'm not sure what you'd do to me if I were to accidentally set off the horn before time," he said. He looked back at Reno and smirked.

"I might do a little bit of this..." Reno smacked Cloud hard on the ass and pushed him forward into the steering wheel, making his arms strain to keep from pulling the horn cord. He dug his nails into Cloud's hips and began to thrust as hard and as fast as he could. He bit his lip and drew blood, smiling at the taste.

"What else would you do?" Cloud panted.

Reno smacked him again, then clawed his back. Cloud cried out and shivered. As Reno kept pummeling into him, he began to moan in earnest: long, loud moans that made Reno thrust faster. The sounds that came from the lithe blond made him almost lose himself at that very moment.

"Hurry, baby. Please hurry," Reno gasped. He snaked a hand around to Cloud's cock and began to fist it. The wet, sloppy sound of his hand moving quickly around the hard member, coupled with the same sound that was coming from fucking Cloud, it made him pitch forward in ecstasy. His head connected with Cloud's back then snapped backward as he came, causing his fireman's helmet to fall off. "Oh,_ fuck_!" Reno shouted, thrusting almost uncontrollably now. His cock now slid easily inside and out of Cloud, the path made slick by his thick cum that coated the passage. He felt Cloud's cock jerk and heard him let out a long cry that was followed by a warm spurting of cum that dribbled down his hand and shot onto the steering wheel.

_Hrrrrnnnnnnblattttttt...!_ The sound made Reno jump, remembering about what he had told Cloud to do when he came. He laughed loudly, still trying to catch his breath. He felt Cloud jiggling on top of him and saw that he was stifling a bad case of the giggles. He reached up and untied the knot that was binding Cloud's wrists to the horn cord. Cloud fell back against him and finally burst into laughter. Working on untying his wrists, Reno laughed along with him, stealing quick sideways kisses all the while. When he was finished, he threw the suspenders to the side and wrapped his arms around Cloud - but not before placing the helmet on Cloud's head, which made the blond squeal with delight at finally being able to wear it.

"Love you."

Cloud smiled and sighed. "Love you, too. That was fun."

Reno glanced at the clock in the front panel. "Shit. I have to get back on the clock," he groaned. "Here's the thing, though... I'm a sticky, soaked mess and my pants are ruined, too. Captain Fair is going to be pissed if I don't get back to the station in time."

"Then let me help you. I'll run inside and get your spare bunker pants. You can change out here and be on your way," Cloud suggested.

Reno rolled the idea around in his head. "Alright," he said. "Hurry, though." Cloud was off of him in a flash, scrambling out of the truck and making a mad dash to their house. His cock finally freed from Cloud's ass, Reno swiveled to the side and tugged off his boots and pants. He cleaned himself up as best as he could with the sticky bunker pants and tossed them on the ground outside the truck. He leaned over and grabbed his cigarette case. Lighting a cigarette, he dangled it from his mouth as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head. All he wanted to do was take a nap now, but he knew that it was impossible. When he saw Cloud running back to the truck with his fresh pants, Reno jumped out of the truck and got dressed. "Thanks."

"No problem," Cloud replied. He handed Reno his boots as he watched the redhead climb back into the truck. Reno grabbed them and shoved them on. He reattached the suspenders and pulled his bunker jacket back on. Cloud gave him a sad smile and lifted the helmet off of his head to hand it back to Reno. "Come back safe, okay?"

"You know I will, yo."

Cloud stepped up onto the side of the truck and stood on his tiptoes to give Reno a last kiss. With a grin, he stepped down and waved.

"You are the hottest fireman ever, you know that? Thanks for coming to my rescue."

Reno tossed his cigarette butt onto the ground and slammed the door of the truck. He threw Cloud a lopsided smile and said, "I'll put out your fire anytime. _Any_time."


	2. Firehouse Fun

**Second and final part of the "Fireman" oneshot. Next chapter will be a oneshot featuring Cloud working as a Nurse.**

* * *

Coming in from a quick grocery store trip, Cloud noticed the red light blinking on his and Reno's answering machine. He pushed the button and sighed.

"Hey, babe. Listen, I'm not going to make it home tonight. Commander Fair wants me to stay here in case a call comes in. Everyone else is off for the weekend, so it looks like I'm gonna have to pull the weight. Give me a call when you can. Love you."

The machine clicked off and Cloud cursed himself for not being around earlier to take Reno's call. He immediately picked up the phone and punched in the number for the firehouse. A couple of rings later, Reno answered.

"Hey. Sucks you've gotta stay over tonight. I was out at the store. I got us some dinner so we wouldn't have to cook… precooked shit… chicken, rolls, a salad," Cloud rambled. Reno laughed.

"You should bring it over here. I'm going to be the only one here tonight, and I'm pretty sure I won't get any calls, so… seriously, come over," Reno insisted. He let out a short cough. "We could make use of that office…"

"I'm on my way!" Cloud exclaimed, immediately hanging up the phone. His pants tight at the crotch already from the hint of things to come, he groaned and grabbed his keys and the still-bagged food. Locking the door behind him, he packed the food away into Fenrir's side satchel and hopped on, ready to speed his way quickly to the firehouse. The engine roared to life, and he quickly navigated the streets. In minutes flat, he was parking Fenrir outside the firehouse and unloading the food. Reno met him at the door, shirtless, with his pants slightly undone. His boots were unlaced. Cloud could have ravished him there on the spot, but his stomach growling was the only thing that made him hesitate.

"You look good, Reno," Cloud murmured as Reno leaned forward and began to suckle at his neck.

"Gods, I want you so bad right now. You have no idea," Reno whispered, then grinned into Cloud's neck as he heard the man's stomach growling and rumbling. "We'd better eat, yo. _That_ can come later."

"Better not wait too long, "Cloud remarked, grinning down at his crotch. Reno hummed appreciatively and nodded in agreement. They went to the break room to set out the food and were soon stuffing their faces, well aware of the fact that they were both horny as hell.

"You sure it's okay that I stay over tonight?" Cloud asked.

"Yep. I'll be the only one here all night, and I'm almost certain there won't be any calls," Reno told him, tossing down a napkin after wiping his mouth.

"Good. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah?" Reno smirked. Cloud stood up and jerked a thumb toward the main room of the firehouse.

"Gotta go back in there first, though," he said, grabbing one of the folding chairs that was at the table. "Is there a radio in here?" He asked, glancing around. Reno stood up and opened a cabinet door, pulling out a small CD player. "Alright, follow me," Cloud said, leaving the room. Reno followed and plugged the CD player into an outlet. Cloud placed the chair near the fire pole and pulled out a CD from the satchel that he had unhooked from Fenrir. He grinned at it and motioned for Reno to have a seat while he put the CD in. The music began to play, a strong beat with a slow, driving undertow. _Stripper music_, Reno grinned, as he lit a cigarette and leaned back in the chair to enjoy what Cloud had to show him.

Cloud began to sway his hips seductively - or as seductively as he could without looking like a woman, he thought to himself - and made his way over to the pole. His leather pants clung wonderfully to the pole as he wrapped one leg around it and began to swing by his arm. Around and around he went, the beat of the music driving him on. He lost his shirt soon, tossing it to Reno. He turned his head and locked eyes with Reno as he stuck his ass out and wriggled his pants off of his hips slowly, grinding against the pole. As the pants fell around his ankles and left him completely naked, he stuck a finger in his mouth and sucked on it, saliva dripping down the sides of the digit. He slid it slowly down to his ass, dipping it between his cheeks and fingering himself and rolling his hips with the music. He panted as he added a second finger, as Reno watched from the chair - the redhead's hand working itself down into his pants, then quickly shoving them down to his ankles.

Neither one of them had noticed that Zack had come in through the back door during Cloud's performance. He had come back to the station to retrieve a folder full of paperwork that he needed to finish at home. Now, the raven-haired fireman Commander was crouched in a corner, hidden behind old storage boxes full of equipment, his own hand down his pants. Biting his lip, he fucked his hand in time to the beat of the music, watching Cloud... watching Reno watch Cloud. Cloud's performance had not yet ended; in fact, it had only just begun, as the blond swayed his way over to Reno and straddled him on the metal folding chair, lowering himself onto Reno's cock. Zack watched as Cloud bounced on top of Reno, the movement jiggling the cigarette in Reno's mouth. Ashes fell off the burning cherry and broke apart on the floor, unnoticed, just as Zack stayed.

"Can't hold off for much longer, yo," Reno grunted, grasping Cloud's hips, a silent plead for the blond to go faster. His hand was working Cloud's cock, swiftly bringing Cloud to the edge. He watched as Cloud let out a sharp cry and cum began to spurt from his thick member. Reno cried out as Cloud dug his nails into his shoulders, but the pain only spurred him on. As the music switched over to a fourth song, Reno clamped down hard on Cloud's wrist, returning the favor of gentle pain. His cock twitched and _he fucking blew_ inside of Cloud, his legs going slack soon after. Their lips met; a hot, wet kiss only made them crave each other again, and soon they were groping each other once more as Zack furiously stroked his cock.

Zack covered his mouth with his hand as he came, making himself feel lightheaded in the process. As he came down from his orgasm, he wondered just how in the hell he would sneak out of there. He grimaced as he pulled his pants back up, the sticky mess causing him to damn himself for allowing it to happen. He grinned to himself, though, because... _it was fucking hot_. He slipped out the back door, the way that he had come in, as he watched Cloud take Reno's seat, the redhead going down on him.

The paperwork could wait. He left it in the office. However, _he_ could not wait to get back home and replay the security footage. He was so glad he shelled out the gil for what everyone else called "useless".

Yeah. Right.


	3. Fever

**_I started writing this chapter in March 2011, and it's strange about the first line. Also strange that this chapter involves a nurse. I lost a dear friend tragically on April 14th, 2011. Not only was he a nurse, but he also burned to death. Though this chapter is nothing but pure, mindless smut, I'd like to dedicate it to him [B.R.H.]. This chapter is also for wwgost, who requested a Nurse Cloud months ago. Sorry it took so long, and it may not be up to par with what I usually write, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! :)_**

**_Sorry about the lack of updates._ _For the next chapter, it will be Reno as a Postman._**

* * *

When Reno woke up, he was on fire. Not literally of course, but it fucking felt like it. He raised his weak arm and wiped beads of sweat from his forehead. "Fuck," he groaned. Rolling lazily over, he expected to see Cloud still snoozing next to him, oblivious, while he suffered alone. Reno was the type to make everyone around him miserable when he was feeling sickly. The fact was, though, that he just liked to be babied. Cloud was nowhere in sight, though.

"Cloud… Yo, Cloud. Where the hell are ya?" he moaned loudly.

He heard Cloud rustling a newspaper from the living room, then heard his footsteps approaching the bedroom. Cloud was still naked from the night before. Reno grinned weakly, always appreciative of any slight showing of skin from the blond.

"What is it, Reno?" Cloud asked with a yawn. He squinted at the redhead, finally realizing that Reno must be feverish. He walked quickly to him and sat on the side of the bed. Raising a hand to touch his forehead, he frowned. "You're burning up," he said softly.

"Ah. Yeah. I think I've come down with something. Rude had a cold the other day. I must have gotten it from him," Reno said, clicking his tongue. "Bastard should have never clocked in if he knew he was that sick. Contagious fucker. Gotta hand it to my partner, though - he's dedicated to the Turks."

Cloud shook his head, cursing Rude in his mind. "Let me get you some aspirin and ginger ale, Reno. I'll need to take your temperature, too," he said.

"Hmm, Nurse Cloud, yeah?" Reno said, his lips curving upward into a smirk. "I could deal with that."

"Yeah, I'll bet you can," Cloud said, grinning. "Be right back."

While Reno waited for Cloud to come back into the room, he let himself become lost in his thoughts. '_Where ya gonna put that thermometer, Nurse?_' Reno grinned to himself and felt his cock stiffen beneath the blanket. He groaned and slipped his hand down, letting his fingers gently brush against the head of his cock. Of all the times to have a hard-on, this was probably one of the most inconvenient. Or was it?

Cloud came into the room, his eyes reflecting seriousness and all business. He sat the glass of ginger ale on the bedside table along with two aspirins, then touched Reno's cheek. "Open up, Turk. Let's see what the damage is," he said. Reno complied. A few seconds later, the thermometer beeped. Cloud read the results and frowned. "You have a really high temperature, Reno. Take the aspirin and I'll call in to work for you. Tseng can deal without you for the day."

Reno ignored the demand to take the aspiring and caught Cloud's eye instead. He shifted his hips on the bed. "I may have a fever, but it looks like I still have a few things working for me," he said, grinning deliriously. He watched Cloud bite his lip, knowing exactly what the blond was thinking. "You could make me feel a whole lot better than that aspirin will, you know," he quipped.

"Nurse Cloud at your service," Cloud said, understanding Reno's hint. He lifted the blanket and tossed it aside.

"Too bad you don't have the uniform to match your pretend profession," Reno said. Cloud laughed.

"I don't need a uniform to do what I'm going to do to you," Cloud said, keeping his voice low as he kissed and licked a trail down Reno's chest and stomach.

"Give me medicine, yo," Reno whispered, reaching down to pinch one of Cloud's nipples. He watched Cloud go further down, his fingers raking across Reno's lower legs. "Oh fuck, yeah. Baby, yeah…" Reno arched his back with his eyes closed, letting Cloud's fingers work their way up his thighs. Finally, a hand gripped his shaft. He gasped and opened his eyes, mouth agape. Cloud's hand worked him slowly, steadily.

"Damn, Cloud. I'll have to let you play nurse more often," he mumbled, his lids drooping. Greenish-blue eyes were shaded by thick lashes; breath hitched and his heart pounding through his chest, Reno moaned loudly as Cloud lowered his mouth.

Reno's hands automatically reached down to grasp Cloud's blond spikes, eliciting a slight moan from Cloud as he tugged gently. He knew that Cloud loved to have his hair pulled just as much as Reno did, and the fact was proved once more as he saw Cloud's hand slip down between his own legs to grip himself and jerk in time to his mouth moving over Reno.

"That's right, Cloud. Fuck yourself good, you little slut," Reno drawled. He gripped Cloud's hair tighter and thrust his hips upward. Cloud gagged for a moment, surprised by the sudden onslaught of Reno's length down his throat. He relaxed, though, and let Reno fuck him like he wanted to. Reno liked it rough sometimes, and even though the redheaded Turk was running a high temperature and was nearly delirious from the fever, he knew Reno would fuck his way or no way at all.

"Mmm. Suck me, you fucking tramp. You know you like it."

Cloud moaned and began to fist himself with all that he had. He knew that Reno would finish rather quickly, and he wanted them to come together. When he heard himself speaking the next words, though, he knew that it would tip Reno over the edge. He silently cursed himself.

"Reno…" Cloud gasped around Reno's cock. "Come for me, baby. It's so good…" He pursed his lips and thrust his head down quickly, his eyes locking with Reno's. He loved to watch Reno come. He loved the fire that flashed behind his eyes and the shape of his mouth as it flew open into an "o". One more bob of the head. One more swallow. He saw Reno's mouth beginning to open.

"Fuck!" Reno shouted as his hips flew up. Gripping Cloud's head and shoving his mouth down onto him as far as he could, he came. Shuddering, he gasped as he felt Cloud's mouth milking him, draining every drop that was to be had. He had to hand it to the blond: Cloud was never wasteful when it came to anything, especially cum. As Reno finally floated down from his trip into ecstasy, he pushed Cloud's head up and wiggled his finger at him, beckoning him to come to him.

"You said you'd give me medicine, Nurse Cloud," Reno mumbled, his face a deep shade of red. He pulled Cloud's hips toward his face with all of the strength that he could muster. "I demand quality care, Nurse. Give me medicine. I'm ailing…" He reached his hands back to grasp Cloud's taut ass, digging his blunt nails into his soft flesh.

Cloud obliged, shifting to a more comfortable position in order to aim at Reno's mouth. His panted, jerking his cock vigorously until he felt something inside of him snap. His head jerked back and his hips went forward. Stroking himself to completion, he gritted his teeth as cum shot from his pulsating cock and into Reno's awaiting mouth. He moaned loudly, watching Reno drink him in. When he stopped, Reno was licking his lips and looking fully satiated.

"Feeling any better?" Cloud asked, breathless.

"With you as my nurse, why wouldn't I?" Reno grinned. "I mean, I still feel like shit, but this certainly has upped my mood quite a bit."

"I'd say you were faking your fever just to get a blowjob, but a thermometer doesn't lie. You need to rest, Reno," Cloud said. "Now take your aspirin and go back to sleep."

"Not a problem, yo."

"That's 'Not a problem, Nurse Cloud,' to you, Reno."

Reno smirked as he set the empty glass down on the bedside table. He'd have to get sick more often. With a nurse like Cloud, quality care was a definite. Hell, he didn't even need to show his insurance card.


End file.
